ninjaroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Prima Luce
Prima Luce is a Drop Em event that started on January, 3 2012 and lasted until January 13, 2012 at 18:00 PDT. Storyline PLStoryFull.jpg PLStory1.jpg PLStory2.jpg PLStory3.jpg Clans Ophidia (Clan) *Suits earned by memorizing primer sets Equipment - Weapon: Acid Asklepian Armor: Ophidia Helm Tool: Horrible Asp Oink (Clan) *First suit earned at 20,000 points *Second suit earned at 50,000 points *Final suit earned at 200,000 points Equipment - Weapon: Hoe Wild Armor: Oink Helm Tool: Razorback Wrap Prize Gallery Event Specific Items Bright Out *High powered flare that removes all the fog and reveals the Real Saizo F-Bomb *Removes majority of the fog. Major Draw *Increases chance of getting event missions for 7 minutes Minor Draw *Increases chance of getting event missions for 3 minutes Challenges Send 3 Primers to ninjas *Difficulty 3 *Reward: 1 Dorayaki (S) Get 9+ primers in 1 mission *Difficulty 25 *Reward: Common Oink suit Tips & Tricks All the Primer Patterns have an amazing listing here courtesy of "ynot": All Primer Patterns General Tips: *Luck directly effects how many rare primer encounters you get. This is in the event rules and not a supposition. *If you are nearing a level, but won't be able to make it on your current amount of moves left, make sure to leave enough experience so that after waiting for more moves (and thus battle turns) that you can encounter a raid boss BEFORE leveling in order not to waste battle turns. *Luck may help to get golden opportunities *There is no known way to ensure a golden opportunity *Luck may up encounter rates of drops *There will probably eventually be raid boss encounters with Saizo when you meet another ninja in drop em trades, there were such encounters in the past. They may be doing it a little differently this drop 'em event. (such as team raids) *if you max out your trade it is likely that the other person will give you the full amount of primers. After all they are rewarded if they do so with extra points and flares. In otherwords you have to put your faith into trading primers with partners. However you should probably try to trade with people who play on a daily basis. *Pay attention to the color of the minion clothing. in the past this has dictated how good their drops were. This may be effected by luck. (in the past there were bronze silver and gold armoured minions. I seem to be getting mostly gold ones now. It may be due to my level or my luck.) *The pic below is to just show you there's no visual indicator of which Saizo is real or fake even with an F-Bomb. Supposedly there's a trick where one Saizo disappears before the rest and that's the real one and if you're fast enough you can literally "catch" him but its tough. *Currently investigating (people post the strangest things on team walls) whether the bomb placement and movement pattern affects which Saizo is real or not. This is extremely tricky to investigate so don't expect a lot of info.